One Arena
by wolvenlaguz
Summary: The world of the Mad moon and Legends collide to form one arena where the real battle will begin
People would wonder, what would happen if two worlds come together?, what would happen if they start a war?
1 The Enigma tirelessly wander around the darkness of the universe, searching for a world to devour in exchange for power, until one day the Enigma discovered a world with such force, As enigma tried to annihilate that world he was surprised to see himself pushed back with such a force that even gravity can't stand, then he wondered why this planet almost has the same force like the world of the ancients, "interesting.." said the Enigma to himself as he watched that planet inquisitively then he came to a plan, "what would happen if I collide this world unto the world of the ancients?"

Meanwhile the people and creatures in the world of ancients fight endlessly for the destruction of either the Radiant or the Dire Ancient, Davion the dragon knight found himself on a top of a mountain looking at the clear skies then suddenly the clear skies started to turn darkish and it seems like the farthest star seems to be getting closer as the skies got darker. The same thing happened in the world of legends where the champions noticed the sky moving on it's own.

Not any longer the two worlds collide and and made a cosmic explosion which destroys every planet and stars around,  
the Enigma was quick enough to travel into another dimension which saved him from the cosmic eruprion, as the Enigma returned back to his dimension he was surprised to see a very powerful and intimidating planet as he can sense such power from above. Enigma was astonished of what he just saw "I thought everything was destroyed during the cosmic eruption, but what is this?" enigma said to himself as he floats on the inky darkness of the space staring at the misterious world.

2 Sniffing around a mysterious jungle, Lycan seems to be confused of what is happening, the only thing he remembered is when he saw another planet getting closer to them and then after that he could'nt remember anything when the explosion happened,  
Lycan was looking for a place where he could rest and heal his injuries from the collision but he paused at a moment when he noticed a smell of a person or maybe a cougar "this smell is confusing, human? or cat? what unnatural freak is this!" lycan complained, then walking through the bushes he saw an injured woman with a spear on her side, she looks primitive and somewhat wildish type of woman, "Oh, so it's a woman" lycan said with a sigh, he took the spear and left the woman alone in the jungle "who are you?" the woman tiredly said as Lycan walks away, "so you're still alive" Lycan dropped the spear then left without answering her question.

Meanwhile in the unknown land of mists the grandmaster Jax wanders despite the injuries he got during the collision. The more he wanders the unfamilliar place the more he tries to remember what happened, a moment later he remembered the huge explosion while he was venturing the peaks of mount Targon, Jax noticed the mists growed thicker as he moved further, so he lit up his lamp to give him a slight vision inside the thick mist, moving further Jax saw a silhoutte of a muscular man wielding an axe, Jax highered his guard and moved closer to the man, then suddenly the man smashed him with his huge battle axe, "did you plan to attack axe!"

Lycan was haunted by his own consience to the wounded woman he left in the midst of the jungle so lycan decided to run back to her and help, when lycan reached the place where the woman was lying he quickly started a conversation between them, "what is this place?"  
lycan asked, then the woman replied "I don't know either the last thing I saw was a huge explosion nothing else", then lycan introduced himself as a sign of good manners his father told him, "my name is Banehallow mind if I can help you?" the woman doesn't seems to feel comfortable with him due to his bulky appearance and fangs but he seems to be extremely rich because of his noble hair style and the red suit he's wearing and a golden crest on his right shoulder that looks like a symbol of a royal family but wolf pelt on his left shoulder doesn't seems to be appealing for the woman, later on observing him the woman replied "I'm Nidalee now leave me alone".

Meanwhile as Jax fought Axe,Jax noticed that Axe was always looking at his mask allout the battle, "Axe is curious, where did your face go?", Jax replied "Hmm I forgot", as Axe's curiousity grows about Jax's weird appearance he made a decision, "I would like to have a weird friend like you!".

part 1 ... END


End file.
